


Power Struggle

by Tired_Siren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Siren/pseuds/Tired_Siren
Summary: I can't stop I have to keep going. Keep going. If I stop I'll die. I run, and run, and run. Never stopping until I found safety. Safety has steel blue eyes, a soft caring gaze, a gentle smile, and warm arms.





	Power Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to give me that sweet sweet feedback

I was unsure. He was gentle. We came together in some sense of semblance. He had warm tones in his voice. Mine hiccuped in sharp edges when I spoke.

"I feel like I'm drowning" 

"I'll keep you afloat."


End file.
